Today, the known distributed systems using a plurality of physical machines housing virtual machines to run applications are programmed manually so as to determine, as a function of criteria, which virtual machine must be addressed to run an instance of an application upon request from a client station.
The main criterion used is then based on the availability of hardware resources, memory, and computing power.
Another known technology to manage running applications on a network of virtual machines is based on the use of the so-called type 1 hypervisor. Reference may be made to document EP 1,067,461 A1 for an illustration of technology using the principle of such a hypervisor. However, the use of a type 1 hypervisor has certain drawbacks. First, the use of such a hypervisor deteriorates the performance of the system, since this tool consumes resources. This may also harm “real-time” constraint aspects associated with certain applications. Furthermore, this type of equipment is currently very expensive to acquire.
The aim of the invention is consequently to propose a method for selecting a virtual slot within a virtual machine so as to run an application instance therein, automatically and autonomously, without requiring the use of complex dedicated equipment or software to that end.